Cries of the Beasts
by showmaster64x
Summary: Alone in her room at Las Noches, Orihime contemplates suicide. She is joined by two espada who show her just what it means to be a hollow. Mostly Grimmjow/Ulquiorra. Some Grimmjow/Orihime.


A/N: I thought I'd try my hand at a bleach fanfic. Warnings for yaoi and lemon. This was originally supposed to be a threesome but then i realized that, oops, I don't know how to write a guy and a girl together! thats pathetic.

Co-written by Twilightpassion202

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The eternal moon illuminated her room as she eyed the crystal glass of wine on the table in front of her. Broken, it would be sharp enough to puncture the flesh.

Her existence had only caused more grief for her friends. Always, it was her getting in the way; in battles, in friendships, it didn't matter. She was always a burden.

Perhaps it was time for it to end. She wasn't needed in this world, nor any world really. Perhaps it was time to do the honorable thing and recognize that by merely being alive she caused problems for the people that she cared about most.

Her finger swirled around the rim of the glass, dipping close to the thick, bloody substance. Oh how it so greatly resembled the fluid running through her veins at this very moment. On the white carpet one would never be able to tell the difference. The glass tipped.

Shatter. But it made no sound. Sparkling shards glittered in the light of the moon, red liquid spreading.

She heard footsteps down the hall, the faint noise growing louder as they approached her door. She contemplated the situation. Just one quick jab to the throat. But she knew she couldn't underestimate Ulquiorra's speed. He would be upon her before the glass could reach her fingertips and she did not want to deal with the consequences far worse than death.

The sound stopped at her door, as expected, but something was different. The door opened faster than usual- with more force. This drew Orihime's eyes away from the stained carpet. She let out an unintentional gasp as she realized the reason for this change in aura.

"Where's Ulquiorra, woman?" the silhouette that stood in the doorway demanded. His voice was rough and impatient.

Grimmjow.

The sixth espada stepped into the darkness of the room. The door shut behind him, closing them off from all unnatural light. He gazed at her with his icy blue eyes. "Well, where is he?" His body language told her that he wasn't happy. Grimmjow was an intimidating figure, his violent nature and his complete disregard for authority made him even more a threat. A frown began to appear on Grimmjow's face.

"I won't ask you again, woman."

Orihime knew he was serious yet she couldn't seem to move. His eyes were locked onto hers and she felt like she was being devoured by them. He began to lift his arm over her, ready to sweep it across her face- his method of retrieving her sanity.

"I'm sorry." She cried, her hands flying up instinctively to shield her face. "H-He was summoned by Aizen-sama." His hand, still suspended in the air, came down hard upon her. She fell to the floor and she couldn't find her breath. She wondered what she could have possibly done to incur this man's wrath. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her collar and he hoisted her into the air.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to do." He breathed the words onto her face and her eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do. He threw her up against the wall and latched his teeth onto her exposed next. She whimpered as he bit down hard, bruising her delicate skin.

"Stop." She whispered. "Please stop." She attempted to push him away but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Not until I get what I came for." He chuckled huskily in her ear. His scent engulfed her causing her knees to go weak. Never before had a man been this close to her. She gasped when his hand fisted in her shirt and tore it off. He threw the shredded cloth to the ground and stepped back to view her. She shivered as he gazed upon her. She could feel his eyes hungrily sweeping over the curves of her body.

"You understand, don't you? There are times when it gets awfully boring here at Las Noches. It's rare that we ever get any…outside entertainment." He leaned in ran his tongue along her jaw and up to her ear. Color rose to her cheeks as she felt his warm, moist breath on her face.

"Enjoying yourself, Grimmjow?"

The sixth espada tensed as that monotone voice pierced the silence of the room. He swung his head around in time to see a figure emerge from the shadow of the door.

"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow hissed. His face broke out into a sinister grin. "I've been waiting for you." The fourth espada cocked his head slightly.

"What do you think you are doing? Are you that desperate that you would force yourself on a defenseless girl?" he asked. Grimmjow scowled.

"Are you jealous?"

"Let her go. This woman belongs to Aizen-sama. I don't think he would appreciate it if his special guest was violated in such a way." Ulquiorra stated calmly. Grimmjow released Orihime's wrists with a snarl and moved away from her. As Ulquiorra made to walk over to her, Grimmjow stepped in his path. He towered over the smaller espada and stared into his green eyes. He drew his katana and used the tip to unzip Ulquiorra's jacket. Ulquiorra stood there without flinching, letting his jacket open to reveal the black number four printed on his chest. Grimmjow smirked.

"I also don't think he would appreciate if he knew his favorite little slave surrendered himself to me every night in the rooms of his own castle…but fortunately, I stopped caring about pleasing Aizen long ago." He said, raising his hand to stroke Ulquiorra's cheek. The fourth espada slapped the appendage away.

"I'm afraid you lost your chance tonight." He snapped. Grimmjow would not be deterred. His hand clenched in Ulquiorra's dark hair, tugging at it to make the smaller espada tilt his head.

"You're in no position to deny me." Grimmjow growled. "You forget about all the things that I have let slide these past few weeks. Did you think I wouldn't notice how you return from Aizen's chambers reeking of sex? My nose is better than most, Ulquiorra." The fourth espada merely raised his eyebrows.

"You think so highly of yourself, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said. "Have you ever stopped to consider that perhaps I prefer his company to yours?" Grimmjow snarled and let go of Ulquiorra.

"Is that a challenge?" Grimmjow's eyes widened when he realized that he was talking to no one. Using sonido, Ulquiorra reappeared by the door.

"Come." He said, addressing Orihime.

"H-Hai." She squeeked. She covered her chest with her hands and ran to the fourth espada, deciding at once that he would be the lesser of the two evils currently standing in her room. She had almost made it to the door when an arm suddenly curled around her neck.

"And where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow asked her in a deadly voice. He turned to Ulquiorra and grinned maliciously. "Go ahead and leave. I'll just stay here and finish playing with your toy." Orihime couldn't stop the cry that left her mouth as Grimmjow bit her again, this time drawing blood. "That's it, woman. Scream." Laughed Grimmjow. He knew that torturing this girl was a sure way to push Ulquiorra's buttons.

All noise in the room stopped abruptly when the fourth espada was suddenly behind Grimmjow, his sword drawn and the point digging into the back of the man's neck.

"Release her, now." Came Ulquiorra's quiet voice. "Or I will have to teach you the reason that you are six…and I am four." Orihime was rooted in place, waiting to see if Ulquiorra's orders would actually be followed. She was surprised when the arm around her loosened. Then she let out a gasp of pain as she was shoved away forcefully, falling onto her hands and knees. When she looked back, she saw that Grimmjow had turned to face Ulquiorra.

"Oh yes, do show me…" The smirk returned to Grimmjow's lips and he began to remove his shirt. "Since I know that the numbers five and under are awarded to the arrancar who are best at blowing Aizen."

Orihime cringed and looked away, expecting to hear the sound of Ulquiorra's sword running through flesh. Nothing happened. In fact, Ulquiorra seemed to have not even registered the insult. His dark emerald eyes were fixed on the finely toned muscles of Grimmjow's arms and chest. The white skin of his cheeks colored ever so slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Grimmjow.

"What's the matter? All I've done is take off my shirt and already you're all hot and needy."

"Shut up." Said Ulquiorra with his sword still pointed at Grimmjow's face. Slowly he drew closer to the sixth espada, closing his eyes and taking in the other's masculine stench. Grimmjow, stood there with his arms hanging at his sides as Ulquiorra stopped an arm's length away and let out a shuddering breath.

Orihime watched with wide eyes as the sword fell from the fourth espada's grip and hit the floor. Ulquiorra's fingers scraped at Grimmjow's back, leaving behind angry red lines as the smaller man pressed himself against him closely. Grimmjow remained motionless.

"Touch me." Ulquiorra ordered, frustrated at the other man's lack of movement. The sixth espada stayed defiant, determined to see his superior beg.

"Have you changed your mind?" Grimmjow whispered, his lips brushing up against Ulquiorra's ear. "You just can't resist me, can you?" He purred. His hand snaked in between them to stroke Ulquiorra's arousal. The fourth espada let out a sound akin to a sigh and rubbed up against his hand harder, wanting to feel more of that wonderful friction.

Orihime froze as blue eyes suddenly turned to her.

"Heh. You like what you see woman? I don't mind if you join in." He let go of Ulquiorra but before he could take a step, the smaller espada tackled him, sending them both to the floor in a heap.

"Your body belongs to me, Grimmjow."

Orihime watched with wide eyes as the two fought tooth and nail for dominance, punching, kicking, scratching, using any means to gain the advantage over the other.

A few minutes later, Grimmjow had Ulquiorra pinned to the floor, flaunting his advantage of superior physical strength. Their clothing had been shed and blood dotted the carpet from the numerous cuts and gashes that marred their flawless bodies. They panted heavily, from want or exertion, Orihime couldn't tell.

Grimmjow gave no warning before burying himself in Ulquiorra's hot, tight entrance. The slighter espada released a sharp cry and his face contorted with pain as he was torn apart.

Orihime suddenly felt the tinniest bit of pity for Ulquiorra. She looked away and clenched her fists.

"Stop." She heard herself say. She felt Grimmjow's gaze on her and turned to face him. "You're…" She hesitated, "You're hurting him." Grimmjow did not smile, or laugh cruelly. His face remained serious.

"Don't be fooled, girl. We may look like humans, but we are not. Deep down, we are hollows, the foul beasts that devour human souls, the creatures that are sworn enemies to your race. Monsters like us are born from the forbidden human emotions of fear, anger, and hatred. So don't you dare think that you can understand us. We relish pain and torture. We eat, fight, and fuck… like animals." As if to prove his point, Grimmjow pulled out and thrust brutally back into the arrancar beneath him. This time, Ulquiorra moaned loudly, arching his back and accepting Grimmjow deeper into his body.

Orihime could not tear her eyes away. She would never admit it, but she was just as much curious as she was disgusted by her captors' animalistic coupling.

Ulquiorra's pants and gasps became louder as he neared his climax. He moved his hips to meet his partner's powerful thrusts. Grimmjow's labored breathing was becoming erratic. He grunted when Ulquiorra shifted to wrap his legs around his torso, giving Grimmjow a better angle. Their faces were flushed, betraying the immense pleasure that they were both experiencing. Their bodies were slick with perspiration and their hair clung to their skin. They trembled with desire. The building pressure between them was enough to drive them insane. All that was left, all that they cared about at the moment was finding that sweet release, that incredible feeling that only vasto lords, with their near-human bodies, are privileged enough to feel.

Grimmjow came first, pouring hot, white liquid into Ulquiorra's raw and bloody passage. Ulquiorra followed soon after, his muscles tensing around Grimmjow as he released a sticky mess onto their stomachs.

Their breathing was the only sound in the room as they held each other, waiting for the rapid pounding of their hearts to subside. Ulquiorra quickly became uncomfortable with how vulnerable he had left himself. He pushed Grimmjow off of him and went to gather his clothes, his expression retreating back behind his mask of indifference. Grimmjow seemed irked by the man's cold dismissal. He scowled, throwing on his hakama and leaving without another word.

Ulquiorra finished dressing. Orihime noticed how he winced as he bent over to pick up his sword.

"If you want, I could heal you…before you go." Orihime offered quietly. Ulquiorra stiffened.

"He is right." The fourth espada answered. He walked over to the door. "A mere human like you…could never understand us."

The door shut. Orihime found herself, once again, all alone in the dark.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Can you tell im a Grimmjow fan?

Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
